First Kiss
by Eridewrite
Summary: This is a scene from The Realms of the Gods, which I took and showed from the perspective of Numair. It leads to the first kiss between Daine and Numair.


The Realms of the Gods by Tamora Pierce

Re-write of a scene, from the perspective of Numair

I carefully picked my way along the narrow ledge, attempting to avoid the drop that was a mere three feet away. Daine and I were scaling a rock-strewn mountain, following the set path to the Sea of Sand. I continued with false confidence, aware as always of Daine's presence at my back. As I evaded the vent that linked this world with that of Chaos, my foot slipped towards those ominously gray rocks. I pulled my foot back and proceeded. Continuing on, I suddenly felt a rather hard object grip my waist. With a shove, the distorted rock lifted me off the trail, swiftly carrying me forward.

Closing my mouth, I realized I had cried out at the cold contact. The air was filled with the grindings and rumblings of moving stones as my captors' fellows joined it in motion. As they hurried onward, I gathered my wits about me. I began sending my magic over the Chaos-tinged rubble, giving each rock a steady shock as it departed from the trail. The pressure from my power gradually increased, until I was pummeling the dense rocks. They became careless while carrying me, practically walking into trees while they slowed. Finally, the creatures deposited me in the forest, rather far from my initial location, and Daine.

As I watched the boulders scurry from my pulsating power, my mind plunged forward, creating a plan. I would make my way back to the ledge, explain the density of those blundering beings with a laugh, and continue on with Daine at my side.

She would still be there.

Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith, please let her be there. The gods of Carthak, the land in which I received my education, entered my mind without hesitation.

Bracing myself, I began sprinting up the trail created by the rocks. As I climbed, I pushed visions of Daine in trouble from my mind; using a physical agility I did not know I had to weave the trees. My long frame carried me quickly over terrain that would be somewhat impenetrable by a person with a shorter stride; the rocks were that large. Although Daine often jokes that my lanky build resembles that of a stork, I knew she would never have been able to extend her ground coverage to that which was covered by my six and a half foot frame.

Reaching the trail, I turned left, toward Daine. I continued at a brisk pace, prepared to receive a scolding about my unnecessary excursion in the heat from my young friend. Any rebuke was worth receiving to guarantee myself of her safety.

As the Chaos vent came into view, I stopped, belatedly realizing I was once again facing the cliff's edge.

Nothing.

No Daine.

I swung in a circle, frantically searching the surrounding brush. If she was hiding, I would kill her myself.

No blue-gray eyes emerged from the vegetation; nor, I was certain, would they. Stealing myself, I gazed over the edge, seeking an area marked by broken branches and scattered leaves.

No leaves left a tell-tale path of certain death for me to follow. This was when it occurred to me: what was I doing? Raising my left hand, I summoned my magic to reach my Daine. A bracelet appeared around my wrist, sporting a golden locket. Gripping this focus with my right hand, I sent a surge of my Gift into the token, where a miniature portrait and hair from Daine's head connected me to her. I grasped that awareness of Daine and pushed my power forward, which pulled me down the cliff; both physically and spiritually.

Opening my eyes, I witnessed what I could only describe as a spidren feast. The dreadful creatures were clearly agitated over something; the mottled female swung her human head toward the avaricious face of a male. The male shrieked as pink web flew from the female's spinneret, covering his face. He used his spider-like legs in an attempt to battle the crude mess. The female dropped down onto her eight legs, predatory eyes glinting as she bellowed "Remember Ozorne's reward."

As the male creature clambered to his feet, sporting swelling red welts, I studied the gray webbing behind the female. There was a mass of twined thread in the middle, about the size of…

Daine.

The female continued to cry as I lifted my staff, pure hatred in my heart.

"He'll give us human slaves for centuries! He'll--"

She cut off as the welted male exploded, his black blood splattering the ground and my body. I lowered my staff, feeling my power flicker as I stalked forward.

My heart jumped from my stomach to my throat as the female sent a mighty blow at the unmoving mass that was Daine. Her body flew backward, landing with a dull thud as a black shadow ran to the female spidren. As the female reared, Jelly plastered itself to the spinneret, bulging as web fought the darking's spreading body. The second darking, Leaf, lunged from a nearby boulder onto the immortal's mouth, muffling her screams.

Not wasting a breath, I faced the final spidren, prepared to fight. Feeling that my magic was drained from my rush to find Daine, I resorted to brute strength to finish this beast. As my staff met spider flesh and human skull, I thought of Daine. That beautiful girl need not have died; not like this. Not before I told her…

My blows slowed as the creature released its last breath. I placed the end of my staff onto the ground, not caring as I pressed my arms into spidren remains. All I could think of was Daine…

The first time I saw her, when I was a drugged, shape-shifted hawk; watching her tell the story of how her own villagers hunted her; seeing the joy in her eyes at owning her first book. Then my thoughts jumped to her relationship with me, seeing the sadness in her eyes when we had to separate; watching her walk around my study as she probed my mind with her questions; seeing the ferocity in her soul as she used a divine strength to revive long-dead beast on the person she thought had killed me.

"Please…are you alright?"

I turned at the worried words from the voice I had thought I would never hear again.

"You—you're alive. I thought…" My attempt to gather my thoughts was futile, all knowledge of what I was going to say erased from my mind. She was alive. Daine.

I released the staff as I stumbled to the person I had thought to be dead. Gathering her into my arms, I felt her weight against mine as she buried her fingers in my hair. I gently stroked Daine's back, my pulse racing as my heart beat double-time.

I felt her pull away, obviously intent on viewing me properly. As our eyes locked, I knew she was the one. Not thinking, acting on my heart alone, I kissed her. She returned the kiss with absolute desire, letting me know this was no mistake. Without a doubt, I had discovered my soul mate.

For a while, we stood there, wrapped in each other and our newly discovered feelings of love and revelation. I occasionally forced myself away, as much for breathe as to convince myself that this wasn't some wonderfully concocted dream. Finally, as I felt her grip on me slacken from pure exhaustion, I bent forward slightly to gather her into my arms. Laughing helplessly at the magic that we sparked in each other, I slowly walked towards a stout boulder, trying to watch where I was placing my feet as well as to see how content Daine was in my arms. How utterly perfect she fit. Reaching the stone, I sat, hugging Daine closer to me as I gently swayed back and forth. I felt as though my heart would burst with love as I pressed my lips to her head.

In an attempt to gather my thoughts, to explain my kiss, all I could manage was "Goddess bless. I thought I'd lost you."

As Daine pushed her trembling face into my shirt front, I knew that her beautiful blue-gray eyes were loosing tears. Daine is usually not one to cry, but in my arms, in the Realms of the Gods, she allowed the overwhelming circumstances to unveil her emotions. I was touched. Not wanting her to realize that I knew she cried, I shifted my weight so she was more settled on me, and pressed my lips once more into her hair. Completely defenseless and in awe of the girl who could make me feel so complete, I closed my eyes, sharing her exhaustion and love.


End file.
